A unique project is proposed to investigate the molecular mechanisms of cell differentiation and cataract formation in the eye lens and the prevention of damage in cataractogenesis. The project utilizes tissue culture of cell lines derived from rat lens epithelial cells, intact whole lenses of rats and rabbits cultured in vitro, in vivo experiments on rats and other animals exposed to various cataractogenic agents including those modelling diabetes and galactosemia, hygromycin B, and so on and the prevention and reversal of cataract by drugs. It is expected that as a result of these experiments new strategies for prevention of such cataracts will be devised and tested.